It is frequently desirable to cut scrap metal being ejected from a press into pieces of specific lengths to facilitate subsequent handling and/or packaging for recycling. In particular, when a press is operable to form elements cut from a continuous coil of metallic strip material the scrap skeleton is generally cut into pieces of manageable size. Exemplary of a device which is designed to cut scrap strip received from a press is that disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,268,052 granted on Dec. 30, 1941 to E. R. Miller. Miller's device, however, is not capable of cutting scrap to a range of lengths without mechanical replacement or rearrangement of parts and has a relatively high number of rapidly moving parts with the corresponding necessity of relatively frequent inspection and/or repair. Moreover, his scrap cutter is not easily portable as it is positively connected to a press via an eccentric/lever linkage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for cutting scrap strip which is highly durable and capable of cutting scrap strip to any desired length.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus for cutting scrap strip where either the time interval or number of press cycles between successive cuts is easily controlled.
A further object is to provide such an apparatus which is highly portable and which may be positioned in line or at an angle to the scrap strip to cut a minimum web, thus reducing wear of the cutting member.